


Seven Spanish Angels

by sparkles321



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Country & Western, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Dead Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Demons, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Law Student Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mexico, No rusty nail, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Country Music, Series Finale, Song Lyrics, Song: Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas), Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Terrible Wig (Supernatural: Carry On), Whump, christo is actually used, circle circle dot dot now you have your tetanus shot, dean gets to be a cowboy, gunfighter ballad, or a rancher, sam's wig is a disgrace, tetanus shots for all, the finale sucked, the finale was bad, the supernatural finale was the freaking worst thing i ever saw, willie nelson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkles321/pseuds/sparkles321
Summary: ✔️marked safe from rusty nails and party city wigsAn alternate ending to SPN, because Dean deserves better.*If Dean has to die and there’s No Cas then  I’m doing it the right way. An old Western gunfighter’s death like the cowboys he loves so much, tragically heroic, with the knowledge that Sammy is safe.*oh and a happier ending
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Seven Spanish Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who hated the finale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+hated+the+finale).



> All the inspiration came from this gunfighters’s ballad sung by Willie Nelson and Ray Charles : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x8A9Y1Dq_cQ  
> I just really associate Dean with rock and old country music!  
> Seven Spanish Angels is a beautiful song and highly encourage you to listen as you read!!

She knew he couldn’t be saved but she had to try, even if it took her, too.

He’d been so delirious, tossing with fever, when she had found him in the jungle. He had only the clothes on his back, a handgun and a few pesos. She wondered who he was; how he’d ended up in Mexico- and he’d told her everything when he was out of his head with the infected wounds. About how he’d killed so many. Crazy things, too- like battling demons and supernatural creatures. He was always escaping, dodging the bumbling law in his car. Oh, he talked so much about the car and how he hated to lose it. His whole life seemed to be one constant sacrifice. In rare moments of clarity he told her it was all for Sam. When she asked who Sam was and why all this killing and monster hunting had been for him, he could only say “Sam’s my baby brother. Gonna give him a better life.”

When his wounds had finally healed he was embarrassed of how much he’d said and also completely in love with her. After all, she’d bathed him in cool water night after night and listened to his wild stories. She hadn’t flinched a bit when he’d told her he was wanted in Texas or when he’d let gory details slip. It had been so long since he’d had anyone treat him gently, or try to save him. 

Her name was Josefina, and she had learned English in boarding grade school a long time ago. She’d been sent away by her rich godfather but had escaped here to apprentice to the village currandera - a folk healer. She was not afraid of this hard work and was such a _good_ girl, too. Always praying, always talking to saints and angels. He gave up trying to explain the truth about angels to her. He couldn’t believe someone this perfect cared for him with him giving nothing in return. 

Gah, he hated that he was still so weak. He has never been this vulnerable and it annoyed him. Sometimes his wounds were so excruciatingly painful that in his heart he doubted if he could really go on like this. Still he knew it would be worth it if Sam could lead a normal life. All the pain, all the running over. A fighting surrender to the pain, but still a surrender, for Sammy’s sake.

They were walking in the Valley of the Gun, Dean and his Josefina. Behind them and before them the bluffs spread out like great towers. From the valley there was no way to see over them, and there was a protected feeling in that.

Josefina was gathering wild roses and he watched her bend to each one, artfully cutting away their thorns.She’d tried to teach him to say her favorite quote, “there is no rose without thorns,” in Spanish, but his clumsy attempts had only made her laugh.

“Rose hip tea will help make you strong,” she said in her lilting voice, and he pressed his lips to hers. “Thank you, darlin.”

Looking down at her he was again struck by the weight of all he carried against her light and goodness. Truly, he felt marked.

“Say a prayer for me,” he added, not sure if it would even be heard with how crazy Heaven was these days but desperate enough to try. Her brown eyes shone back as she embraced him. “Dean, do not worry. God will keep us free.” She turned back to gather more blooms.

Keep us free. Oh, he wished that could happen. A ranchero here with her didn’t sound so bad, and as a free man; no more running. No motels and empty bunkers. He could actually settle down, work cattle or something, grow some agaves for tequila. Hell, he’s always loved cowboy movies. Break wild horses and send money to Sammy now and then in law school. Never contact him, though, never endanger Sam with all of this anymore than he already is. But even as Dean thought these things he knew he was not destined for it.

Hoofbeats caused Josefinato catch her breath sharply. He felt a chill. Hardly anyone in the valley was wealthy enough to have horses, let alone be riding so many of them so fast. It had to be a posse, and it had to be for him. Probably the Texas warrant.

He felt himself tense, readying for a fight- even though he’d told himself he was done. God, he was so tired of working and fighting. Well, he would give this one his damned all. And when caught Josefina would say he’d held her hostage, just like they had rehearsed. Still, she ran to his side in an instant, clenching her slim fists as if she could fight them all to save him.

He shook his head at her. "This is my last fight. If they take me back to Texas they won't take me back alive.”

He had no real weapons, save his gun and the small vial of holy water Josefina wore on her neck, and what good could that do on mortals? His Beretta pistol only had a few, nonsilver, bullets left and if these were real lawmen and not all demons they would certainly have more firepower than his 9mm.He squeezed her hand, gun in the other, and they waited for the riders and trucks to make their way into the valley. There was nowhere to run, hemmed in by the bluffs.

Josefina was whispering a prayer, pleading with God for help. He heard her words dimly as he watched the riders. 

_There were seven Spanish angels_  
_At the Altar of the Sun_  
_They were praying for the lovers_  
_In the Valley of the Gun_

The first rider was a demon in a Texas Ranger get up, leading the pack. Others were mortals in Mexican and American uniforms. Of course! The supernatural forces, posing as officers, had joined with the many lawmen after him.   
  


He pushed Josefina behind him and pointed to some rocky boulders for her to take shelter in. When she wouldn’t leave him he had no choice but to pull her to safety, even as the riders thudded down into the canyon, stirring up enormous clouds of dust. 

By the time he had got her to the outcropping the riderswere no less than afew football fields away and he ran towards them. Anything to draw them away from her. One last act of salvation. Even jogging this short distance hurt his lungs, weakened from his infection. There was no outrunning this.

He could see the guns glistening as they lay across saddles, some already drawn. The head demon had the reins in his left and a pistol on his right.

“Christo ,” Dean whispered, just to be sure, and at least six of the twenty riders hissed. Bullets would be useless there.

He heard a hammer being cocked and without even thinking fired first as automatics unloaded on him like rain.

* * *

Then he was above the canyon, looking down on it all. He could see himself laying on the dusty ground, blood turning his dingy white T-shirt red. The riders were still needlessly shooting, and he watched them finally stop as Josefina ran to his body, wailing and still praying; begging Heaven’s angels to intercede.

Next he was in the ruined Aztec temple - the Temple of the Sun that Josefina had shown him last month in the jungle. 

  
Everything was white and shining and there were seven angels there, praying around the altar.They looked like Josefina’s pictures of angels ,stereotypical halos and fluffy wings. No Gabriel and Micheal here.

“You guys are angels?” he asks incredulously.

They smile mysteriously and bear him upwards in a celestial flight. 

* * *

On earth the riders are watching Josefina cradle Dean’s body. Her tears mix with the blood on his face as she kisses him for the last time.

The posse watches uneasily. She can tell they are debating killing her as well, particularly the demons with no military conventions or code. She reaches down and picks the gun up that lays smoking in Dean’s hand.

“Father, please forgive me-I -I can't make it without my man.”

She knew the gun was empty, andshe knew she couldn't win. But her final prayer was answered when the rifles fired again.

As suddenly as it has come the pain leaves, and she is in in the temple of the sun, too. The angelic beings are thencarrying her to Dean, and they neatly deposit her next to him. He looks well and whole.

“Baby, this is way better than any of the heavens I’ve been to.”

With clarity he realizes this is traditional heaven, capital H church Heaven, with a God-is-love God and angels that aren’t psychotic. Where your loved ones are, all of them together. How the hell did he end up here? Is this a parallel universe?

Rest now, a voice tells him. The supernatural forces will be taken care of by new warriors. You’re safe here and at home.

Well, whatever this place is it is _good._

“I prayed we’d be together”, Josefina addresses the Being on the throne rapturously. “Thank You so much for helping us.”

“Did you pray us here,” Dean repeats, squeezing her into a thankful embrace and looking around at how darned pretty the landscape is.

He can see valleys and forests, mountains and lakes that look perfect for fishing. There’s a beautiful house that he somehow knows is for him and Josefina, with a Chevy Impala parked outside. Mansions on a hill, like the old Sunday School stories. A little hole in the clouds where he can look down and see Sammy. 

“Holy sh-“ he begins and catches himself. One of the unfamiliar angels laughs kindly and pats him on the back.

“Let’s go home,“ Josefina whispers to him, leading him towards their ranch house, and they walk together in the street of gold.

**Author's Note:**

> well; there you have it, not exactly cannon but I think it’s a more fitting end for Dean than the one he got. Wrote it in two hours at 2am so if it’s horrible i totally understand lol. Hope you liked even a little bit 💛


End file.
